Memories
by Aitreit
Summary: Richtofen quickly removed the ruined grey jacket and over-throw pouches Tank had as garb. After that, there was the deep black shirt. And then… nothing else. Edward was brisk to take advantage over the exposed chest—he kissed, lapped and sucked onto the fleshy parts. The American moaned heavily; his feet trampled backwards to meet the wall behind himself when Richtofen had…


_**A/N: Hey. Err, this is a story about Origins!Dempsey and Origins!Richtofen. After a request that I should do this, and for my friend who ships the two very much, I wrote this. It took about a month and a half. Blah, no one reads these things anyways. Read and Review. But..I guess if you already opened this, then you are reading? I… think...?… Yeah… **_

_**This is dedicated dearly to my friend Kyra and the one whom wished to remain Anonymous.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Memories<strong>_

They wondered how they made it so far, so fast. After quickly drawing their chome colored weapons narrowed at the other, the two respited that, and now had been laying caresses instead of punches; had been stripping instead of shooting. The younger male shoved the older one against the wall, throwing the other into completely baffled behavior, as kisses covered the nearly barren neck.

Richtofen moaned, these kisses were getting the best of him. He wondered how the hell it could've been Tank who aided these touches that covered his Adam's apple and above—the two had only known each other for two years or so and the young man didn't seem like he'd be into this. Or even acknowledge the German's timid advancements. This meant: asking for Dempsey to revive him when the German was down, taking the American on exclusive missions, and even holding the devil dog's hand. One time he went into the robot's foot with Tank, and tried to get the marine to get with him right then and there. It had worked for the most part, but it was only so much time in the mechanical giants—plus, Edward only got to be lifted onto the platform of the generator maps and kissed for a while. He doubted Dempsey remembered anything, though. It was a year and some time ago…

But these advances, no—_this_ advance. It was intense, bizarre and wasn't to be done until today, when Richtofen offered himself to get a bit closer to Dempsey than usual and then to start touching him. And it was such a surprise that Tank wanted in on this action, and reply eagerly to the feelings.

"Oh American!" Noised the doctor, an intense feeling captivating his lower regions when Dempsey would mind to stroke the mildly aroused section. The marine's hands carried everywhere on Edward's body—his thumb slid intimately across the bruised skin near his neck, as his lips would learn to copy this action. Soon it had become lip lock, though. The marine kissed the other for a long while. Richtofen's eyes widened, his legs trembled, his heart was dancing in his throat.

Tank wouldn't let Richtofen get a breath of air; he wanted for him to suffocate. He wanted him to be smothered with just his lips, then maybe… just maybe something else later.

Edward moaned as Tank took the time to caress the bulge between the kraut's legs. He yearned to feel it, but why? He's never touched himself. He's never engaged in any sexual activity because he simply never had the time. What made it any better that they were doing this, when they needed to free a trapped girl. A girl that could be watching him right now…

Richtofen's care for the girl ended long ago, though. He wished this could've been a punishment for her to watch. (If she was watching.) The nonsense of her being stuck in Agartha, the incompetent sense of her always demanding for them to cooperate with her idiotic terms, and the way she whined when she didn't get her way! It made Edward's skin boil as he had thought of it. And Edward could go on, but he digressed… All he wanted was for the little girl to know that they weren't going to complete anything before they worried about themselves.

"Edward…" Repeated Tank, but Richtofen wouldn't know this. He was too busy thinking of revenge. "Yes, Dempsey?" Responded the German, his face flushed red at Tank's assertive words.

"Can I take off your clothes?"

"Oh, _oh!_ Yes. Please."

A nervous chortle left Tank's lips as he began to remove the feeble male from his attire—well, at least his torso for now. Strap after strap, sleeve after sleeve, the doctor's chest was now exposed for Tank to enjoy. Dempsey marveled at the war-beat chest Richtofen presented. He wanted to ask so many questions about the plum colored contusions. He wanted a story for each and every one of them. Tank pressed a hand on the side of Richtofen's hip. This earned a sharp inhale. The marine pulled Edward close, as his other fingers would touch up against the tuckered body and merely twine with the short and curled, black tufts on the doctor's chest.

Richtofen was holding his breath. He was afraid. He was petrified the American wouldn't like what he was seeing and just want to end the session of foreplay. Of everything. But the short coming smirk that uplifted at the marine's will didn't side with what Edward was thinking. Tank liked it. Tank liked him. He directed his air to escape through his nostrils as he'd come closer to the marine and begin to touch him back. Dempsey whipped his head towards the German's, staring coldly into his eyes. He looked hypnotized. Did he know what was happening now?

The nautical's breath hastened once Edward's hand danced to the middle of his jacket and soon unbuttoned the grey circles. One after the other they were undone and Dempsey continued to have a disturbed look on his face. "Are you alright?" Piped the doctor, catching the man's attention, "We can stop if you want to." Tank shook his head, his hand encircled the German's waist tighter. Dempsey inched his head towards Richtofen and he licked his lips before smacking his own onto the other's. And Edward kissed back; really kissed back.

Richtofen quickly removed the ruined grey jacket and over-throw pouches Tank had as garb. After that, there was the deep black shirt. And then… nothing else. Edward was brisk to take advantage over the exposed chest—he kissed, lapped and sucked onto the fleshy parts. The American moaned heavily; his feet trampled backwards to meet the wall behind himself when Richtofen had pushed him into it. Tank watched as Edward erotically smooched and licked down the marine's chest. He continued his journey downwards, until his lips had met a roughness of soft green—Dempsey's jeans.

"Doctor, I'm not sure what experience y'got with this… but, uh, I don't have much."

That was ironic. This was Richtofen's first time too.

"I don't have any experience. I just know what happens to the human body when it is aroused," Then Edward whispered, "I think I know what I'm doing…"

A very flustered Tank watched as Richtofen unhooked the nickel stud from the tiny slit. As his trousers came down, so did the fitted undergarments. Richtofen's eyes widened—the green orbs of uncertainty returning as he'd stare at the erection in shock.

Dempsey looked away. His face was burning from all the attention drawn to him. It'd only take a few words or actions until he was going to turn into a cherry.

Edward neared the erected figure, a hand with plodding gestures making way to the shaft of the penis. He inspected closely; a finger pressed softly across the vein that trailed around the bottom of it, and soon his finger circled the head of it. Eventually, Richtofen got the memo and intook the sensitive organ within his mouth. Tank tightened his hand to a fist as he pressed it against his own lips. "Oh, doctor!" Lowly muttered the younger male. Richtofen placed both of his hands on either side of the American—against the wall—while struggling to cooperate with the elongated member in his moist mouth. Edward bobbed his head back and forth at moderate pace. His hands stay glued to the wall as he sucked modestly.

The marine threw his head back and groaned in pleasure (Right after he bumped the back of his head against the wall). Even if this was Edward's first time, he sure knew how to please someone. And he sure knew exactly where the sweet spot was on his other extremities were too. Oh, yeah… Richtofen was toying with Dempsey's balls as well. The devil dog grips a handful of dark brown hair between his fingers and against his palm. He slowly directs Edward's head back and forth; moans cope from the men's throats. "Oh, fuck, I—" Tank got curtailed as the doctor slathers his tongue suggestively against the bottom of the marine's cock. He then grabbed Dempsey's shaft and pulled away. Richtofen breathed heavily; fighting for his own breath with nothing to fight against except himself. "Doc, I apologize if… if I'm goin' too hard. I don't want to hurt you, or anything." Panted the younger man, his head still thrown aside from being doused with pleasure and unbelief.

The German shook his head, and swallowed the mix of saliva and pre cum. "No, you're just…" Richtofen kissed the tip of his partner's erection, then looked up at the soldier, "… Very big."

In no time, Dempsey's respiration built acutely, and his hand forced the German to collaborate and take in his wholesome stiffness. He grunted greatly right when Richtofen moaned in need.

Richtofen's throat became overwhelmed with the large manhood. His face grew red in embarrassment as he began to noise gagging sounds that somehow managed to escape his blocked esophagus. His face also grew red as he felt the marine's eyes on him. But Edward remained persistent in pleasing his partner. Even if he felt like he would've been choked passed consciousness. Awkward, broken cries slip from the occupied mouth. More continuous pushes and thrusts hit the German so greatly; Tank continued to urge the German to deep throat; his other genitalia fitting nicely within the bottom of Edward's mouth. _'Gott,' Noted the doctor in his consciousness, 'It feels impossible. I don't think I can keep this up for long.'_ Both of the marine's hands tangled with the dark mahogany locks and maneuvered the doctor's head endlessly.

After a few defeated moans, and drowsy chokes, Dempsey climaxed—a sticky fluid invading the German's mouth—until the marine finished riding out his orgasm. Richtofen pulls away, his usual thin salmon lips had morphed thicker and shaded deep red. Tank looks at the doctor. A reassuring smile quivered across his countenance whilst he helped the German stand up. Edward seemed to fall into Dempsey's arms. This compelled the nautical to grin. "Are you alright, doctor?" He inquired in a hushed tone, his hands tautly holding the weak and older male. Richtofen nodded hazily, his eyes fluttered as he remained silent.

"We can stop, I don't have to—"

"Nein, Dempsey. I—… Well, would you like to stop?"

"No! I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

With that being said, the kraut used his remaining strength to push his partner against the wall, and kick off the rest of each other's clothes; a soft mutter of 'I'm fine,' followed after this. He removed the attire from sight (their shoes, too) and began to pant heavily. The queries of what would happen next were far too dangerous to think of. He might blank out and wander to the back of his mind again, or perhaps make the American second guess this.

Dempsey's hands grappled the perky, cut hips founded on the doctor. He rushed him chest-first into the wall. After a quick lubrication of spit was added, Dempsey smoothly glided his tip into the tightness of Richtofen and with a simple push, he was inside of him. Edward threw his head back; it landed on the right of Dempsey's neck; he took time to enjoy all of this. Tank was big. Not just by his imposing length, but also his body. It was thick and wide—which was the complete opposite of Edward's body. He was thin and narrow. But his tall figure made up for it.

An aching pain came from down below and woke the German, but it wasn't his glowing red rear. It was his own manhood. He forgot to tend to it, but he figured it would've been Tank's job anyways. And astutely, ironically, the devil dog gripped his roughed-up palm onto the hard cock Edward withheld. Foreign words spilled from his mouth and into the intense and rough air, while he held the Roman slate wall for some support on standing.

Tank listened in on the heavy words that were resisting to speak clearly in the regular language amongst the two. The marine figured it was something wrong and beyond the boundaries of what was right in this act.

Dempsey pulled out, turned Edward to face him and began to work his way back to an almost climatic state—ruthlessly ramming Edward against the wall, and holding all of his body weight as he did so. Richtofen wasn't even touching the ground anymore. Tank completely held him upright with the doctor's legs fixed around his waist. The only bad part about this position was how terribly scratched the older man's back was going to be after this, because of the hard, rocky wall. But after a few thrusts and up-and-down movement, Richtofen didn't seem to mind at all. Just a few more nonnative words that cried from smirking lips.

"What did you say, doctor?" Seductively whispered the working American.

"I said it feels… _so good!_"

"That's right, doc. And I ain't gonna stop anytime soon."

Richtofen's lips allowed for a light exhale to escape, along for a smile to trot across there. He never wanted it to end. This was the best experience he's ever had with a person. Perhaps this day beat the other time with their make out session in the robot by ten fold... Suddenly, the doctor feels his arms raise above his head—his wrists pinned by a large, exposed hand—and in no time had Dempsey began creating lusty, unchaste kisses and marks on Richtofen's neck.

"Oh Gott, I… Oh Gott!"

Dempsey smiles, his hips driving in and in with an unpredictable outcome and sensation. Moans break from his lips, but he subdued them as he would create red and purpling blemishes all over the doctor. He was damned he didn't cum yet. Just watching Richtofen's reactions as he would recieve all the gnawing and sucking and fucking seemed to do Tank—and Edward—good. He absolutely admired the mustached-man's faces as he would get so much. It was a shame he couldn't give much back (besides the oral sex session moments ago). Edward looked like the kind of a guy who would top, but he just lacked the perseverance to. Well, at least Dempsey thought so…

"Right there! Oh, I can feel my insides throbbing!" Called the doctor, guiding his own hand down to Dempsey's; it was wrapped perfectly around Edward's penis. The American jerked his hand intensely, Richtofen had a hard time keeping up. He figured to quit out on it—his hand had dangled in the air as he was fucked senseless; his figure trembling whilst this occurs.

Richtofen looked above himself and to the ceiling. He cursed like a sailor, in English this time, as if the surrounding world was his enemy. He couldn't recall the last time he had been so undone, so uncaring of anything. Dempsey watched the smile on his ally's face quake and change with every second. He looked sad, then so happy, and then confused. Tank used his free hand to make Edward face him. He pressed his lips lightly against the other's before whispering how much he liked this. And how much he liked him. And how much the doctor meant to him.

Richtofen's face got extremely hot. Listening to the nearly incoherent words that managed from Dempsey made his heart feel funny. Like it was about to shatter, but replenish so nicely. "Do you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"Do you… really like me?"

"I do, doctor. More than you can imagine."

The more passion that oozed from Dempsey's lips, the more oblivious he became to his rapid and harsh thrusts.

"I've never had someone tell me that," Shamefully whispered the German, struggling to even stutter from his worn mouth, "nor have I ever reciprocated the feeling of… admiration." Dempsey inched his lips closer to the other man, barely touching lips as he had continued with intimate prodding and pushing. Richtofen drew his hands up to the sides of Dempsey's face, pretending to initiate a kiss.

"I… think I l…"

_And I do too…_

One after the other, the hard fucks of appeasement and thrill ignited into passion and care—still continuing in a string of harshness. Edward moaned right then and there, his body felt like it was on fire, tears finally wept out of the jade stone eyes. Dempsey accepts the loud grunts, listening to awkward tones of appeal, in joy. Tears streamed from the beautiful olive opals during the same time they rolled hazily. Edward was prostrated, but a dorky smile did make him look better. (If his eyes weren't so wearily crossed from all the pleasure.)

Tank laughs softly in the crook of Edward's neck. Richtofen replied with a rather relaxed and groggy snicker—God, it was so hot to hear his somnolent laugh. Tank was glad they were close enough for him to even get to hear it. Both figuratively and literally. Watching the dozy, uncaring countenance, Dempsey figured it was time to stop. A few more thrusts, perhaps the poor man against the wall would pass out. He was already losing his grip on the chiseled, sweaty face.

It took a few more moments before…

"Mmm, doctor."

"Oh, American…"

Dempsey impressively held the position for while before he had actually finished; basking greatly in the after glow. Richtofen looked down, he witnessed the white fluid erupt from the tip of his penis, and soon spurt upwards unexpectedly. Edward bit the inside of his bottom lip and restrained his moan. After some time, the cream white liquid seeped between his legs and dribbled in pearls to cascade from the men's bodies and coat the ground. Momentarily, Tank carried his partner to one of the many bunk beds and rested into the torn, beige sheets.

The German arched his back whilst trying to get a bit more comfortable. Tank kept his distance once he had the chance to lie down. He felt so alonesome; his face mimicked a deep fuchsia at the thought.

The closeness they now shared was weird and tense.

_Did we really just… _

_No, no, no…_

Before Richtofen was able to speak what was on his mind now, Tank leaned in for a kiss. It was more compassion than need. It felt more sorry than wanton. Edward kissed back—a quaking hand caressed the side of Dempsey's face as they continued a French endearment.

Then Dempsey pulled away. And he spoke: "Please, tell me you don't regret this. I don't think I would be able to live with myself if you did." The doctor grinned sweetly, before wrapping his arms around his mutual and pulling him close. Dempsey rested his head against Edward's kinky chest, placing another bountiful bunch of smooches—making sure he was delicate against the bruises and many love marks. The German closed his eyes and keenly lamented, "I don't regret this, American. Actually, I am hoping we can do this again sometime."

Tank looked up at the older man, a smile crossed over his lips as he nodded.

"I hope we can do this forever."


End file.
